The memories
by Rin Miharu-Uzu
Summary: "Semua kenangan tentangnya selalu memenuhi pikiranku. " SasuNaru/Typo/Shonen-ai


**Title:** Thanks for the sweet memories of this

**Series:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate:** T

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai,

**Genre:**_Friendship, Angst._

**Type:** _Oneshot_

" **Jika ada kesamaan baik judul ataupun ceritanya hanyalah ketidaksengajaan dan mohon dimaafkan"**

**Summary:** "Semua kenangan tentangnya selalu memenuhi pikiranku. Aku masih ingat saat kami seringkali berdebat tentang sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan pelajaran sekolah, aku sering makan dirumahnya karena masakan kasaannya sangatlah lezat, aku juga ingat bahwa dialah satu-satunya orang yang terpikirkan olehku ketika aku sedang kesepian"

**Thanks for the****sweet****memories****of this**

**#Sasuke Pov**

Aku ingin beranjak ketika gerimis tiba-tiba turun, memaksaku memenjarakan diri disebuah café dengan dinding bernuansa kecoklatan yang cukup ramai sore itu. Dari balik jendela kaca bisa terlihat jelas butiran air yang perlahan jatuh dari ujung atap. Aku termenung menatapnya.

Gerimis. Selalu saja memberiku ruang untuk menyelusupkan ingatan betapa kejadian itu tak akan pernah kulupakan. Sebuah kejadian yang sudah terlewat dan kini kembali menyeruak.

"Hmm, bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya seorang wanita cantik yang membuat pandanganku teralih. Dia adalah Sakura yang kutahu sejak tadi duduk di sudut ruangan dan sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahku.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis, Sakura pun membalas senyumku dengan sangat manis.

"Sudah lama disini?"

"Hn." Jawabku singkat.

"Ingin memesan sesuatu?" tawar Sakura berbasa-basi. Aku hanya menunjuk secangkir kopi dengan ekor mataku, berharap dia mengerti bahwa aku tak perlu memesan sesuatu lagi. Dia hanya membalas mengangguk.

Suasana yang muncul setelahnya sedikit canggung. Aku menatap Sakura sesekali. Dan saat menyadarinya, dia terlihat salah tingkah. Membuatku tertawa geli dalam hati.

Kemudian kami saling diam. Aku kembali menatap rintik gerimis sambil menyesap kopi yang kini tinggal setengah, sementara ingatanku yang sempat terhalang .

Tentang seseorang. Dan dia bukan Sakura.

**#Flashback**

Waktu itu langit terlihat sangat cerah, namun tiba-tiba berubah gelap ketika mendung dengan cepat menyelimutinya.

Seperti biasa disaat pulang sekolah kami selalu pulang bersama. Dan persis seperti yang terjadi hari ini, gerimis memenjarakan kami berdua.

Aku dan sahabatku, Naruto, berdiri merapat ke sebuah pohon yang sangat besar berteduhkan ranting-ranting kecil dengan daun yang lebat. Kami berdua saling melipat tangan menahan dinginnya udara sore bercampur air hujan. Sesekali kami bertukar cerita, sesekali pula kami bermain tetes hujan yang entah kenapa tak juga kunjung reda.

Sampai Naruto tiba-tiba melepas tasnya, lalu menerobos hujan sambil menari-nari didepanku.

"Teme. kemarilah, disini sangat menyenangkan!' ajaknya agar aku turut menikmati air hujan itu.

Tentu saja aku tak mau. Tapi entah ada angin apa, kulihat Naruto sangat menikmatinya hingga membuatku tanpa sadar juga ikut menikmatinya.

"Menyenangkan bukan?"

"Hn."

Kemudian kami berlarian ditengah hujan, meneruskan perjalanan menuju rumah yang sempat tertunda.

**#End Flashback**

"Mengapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Sakura membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Tidak. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu." Ujarku

Kami berdua kembali terdiam. Sakura tampak sibuk mengaduk jus stroberinya, sedangkan aku sibuk termenung melihat tetesan air hujan yang mulai mereda.

Saat itu, terdengar seseorang yang berteriak lantang didalam café. Spontan aku dan Sakura mencari sumber suara itu. Asalnya dari tengah ruangan, kira-kira berjarak 2 meja dari tempat kami sekarang.

"Aishiteru." Ucap pemuda itu yang duduk di kursi meja itu kemudian berlutut, "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Aku menumpukkan kepala diatas tanganku melihat 'pemandangan aneh' ini. Sedikit lucu melihat ekspresi pemuda itu yang nampak gelisah itu. Bahkan bisa kulihat bunga mawar yang sejak tadi digenggamnya senantiasa bergetar.

"Sasuke. Menurutmu, gadis itu akan menerimanya atau tidak?" Tanya Sakura

Sasuke sedikit berfikir, "Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat

Terlihat gadis itu menggeleng lemah tanda penolakan, disusul semburat kekecewaan yang terlihat di wajah pemuda itu. Tapi dia masih mencoba tersenyum. Meski aku tahu itu pahit.

Aku seperti pernah mengalami kejadian serupa. Tapi saat itu keadaan berbalik, Narutolah yang mendapatkan ungkapan cinta dari seorangpemuda bernama Sai.

Sekolah sudah sepi. Dan aku masih menunggu Naruto untuk pulang bersama seperti biasa. Tapi, ini sedikit memakan waktu yang lama yang membuat aku harus menunggu lebih lama ada teman sekelasku, sebut saja Sai yang ingin mengungkapkan cintanya pada Naruto.

Aku hanya mampu melihatnya dari kejauhan dimana Naruto berdiri sendirian sementara Sai bersama beberapa temannya. Rasanya campur aduk. Antara perasaan takut, cemas, dan ragu. Aku sendiri tak sanggup mengendalikannya. Aneh memang.

Naruto sempat menoleh kearahku, namun saat itu pulalah perasaanku memuncak. Kugigit bibir bawahku keras-keras, tak sabar menunggu apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto berjalan ke arahku sambil tersenyum. "Sudah selesai teme. Ayo kita pulang." Ucapnya mendahului langkahku.

Akupun tersenyum memandang Sai dari belakang. Dan saat itulah aku tahu bahwa keputusan Naruto untuk menolak Sai itudalah keputusan yang benar.

"Kau melamun lagi?" suara Sakura kembali membawaku ke dunia nyata. Aku hanya sanggup membalas tatapannya kemudian meraih gagang cangkir kecil sementara bayangan Naruto masih memenuhi otakku. Saat itu , hujan sudah reda.

"Mau kemana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sedikit terkejut

"Ingin menemui seseorang."

Sakura tidak bertanya lagi. Tapi kelihatan dari sorot wajahnya kalau dia ingin tahu siapa orang itu.

"Seseorang yang sejak tadi kupikirkan." Jawabku sebelum Sakura sempat bertanya lagi

Raut wajah Sakura sempat berubah, memandangku sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu dia berdiri "Biar kutemani."

Aku sempat berfikir apa yang terjadi jika Sakura untuk ikut, tapi menerima niat baik seseorang tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Udara diluar sangat dingin saat mobilku melintasi jalanan kota Tokyo. Lagi-lagi kami terdiam. Aku sibuk menyetir dan memikirkan apa yang akan kukatakan jika aku benar-benar bisa bertemu dengan Naruto sekarang.

Semua kenangan tentangnya selalu memenuhi pikiranku. Aku masih ingat saat kami seringkali berdebat tentang sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan pelajaran sekolah, aku sering makan dirumahnya karena masakan kasaannya sangatlah lezat, aku juga ingat bahwa dialah satu-satunya orang yang terpikirkan olehku ketika aku sedang kesepian.

Aku masih mengingatnya. Aku masih mengingat semua tentang dirinya.

"Apakah ini tempatnya?" Tanya Sakura meyakinkan diri.

Aku mengangguk perlahan lalu membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah berat menuju persinggahan terakhir Naruto.

Kutaruh sebuket bunga lily yang sengaja kubeli untuknya. Hatiku tergetar saat kubaca nama Naruto terukir di batu nisan itu.

Ironis.

Aku masih belum sepenuhnya percaya kenapa dia pergi meninggalkanku. seakan tak memberiku sedikit jeda untuk menyadari betapa penting kehadirannya dalam hidupku.

Dia pergi disaat aku sangat membutuhkannya.

Dia pergi disaat mimpi kami berdua belum sempat tercapai.

Dan dia telah pergi untuk selamanya.

Aku tak sanggup jika harus merasakan kembali betapa hancurnya aku waktu itu. Satu-satunya orang yang kucintai menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, meninggalkanku beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Tangis, sedih, dan rasa sesal bercampur menjadi satu. Aku baru tahu, rasanya begitu sakit ditinggalkan seseorang yang berharga dalam hidup.

Sangat sakit, dan kini aku merasakannya.

Sejenak aku menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih tidak mengerti siapa nama yang ada di batu nisan ini. Tapi wajahnya terlihat lebih terkejut saat melihatku menangis. Aku mencoba tersenyum. Kemudian air mataku kembali jatuh.

Sekali lagi pandanganku beralih ke tempat peraduan terakhir Naruto . Perasanku berkecamuk. Rasa rindu kian menguasiku, namun aku tahu aku tak sanggup melakukan apapun.

Selamanya aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu Naruto. Terimakasih atas semua kenangan indah yang kau berikan padaku. "Percayalah Naruto" janjiku dalam hati

"Sudah selesai." Ucapku kemudian membalas tatapan Sakura. "Sekarang kita pulang."

Sakura tersenyum berusaha menguatkanku. Kamipun mulai beranjak dari tempat dimana Naruto telah tertidur dengan tenang untuk selamanya.

**END**


End file.
